Dyskusja użytkownika:LeonDX
Chyba widać że nie. - Archie Komozura 06:30, maj 31, 2013 (UTC) Muszę przyznać, że dość nieoczekiwana propozycja...nie mam za wielę czasu na wspólnę Anime, ale w miarę możliwości mogę ci służyć jako pomocna dłoń. Mogę pomagać w pisaniu odcinków, rzucaniu prpopzycji, ewentualnych poprawkach stron itp. więc wszystko zależy od twojej decyzji ;) - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif A ja Grell xD Ale tak na serio to jestem dziewczyną Grell A normalnie... A u Cb? Dzięki za prezent <3 Grell Pewnie ^^ jak chcesz, to możesz się dopisać do mojego nowego. Bo dopiero co zaczęłam je tworzyć... Grell Tak, możesz być główną postacią, a zdjęcie... Z google grafika :) Nie musi być postać z pokemonów, może być też inna Grell Ja mam zdjęcie postaci której akurat nie ma w tym anime... Bo to jest (przynajmniej według mnie) Grell z Kuroshitsuji przerobiony na dziewczynę Grell Okej, jakiego będziesz mieć startera? Bo ja Charmandera Grell No, podaj Grell Ok nie ma problemu ;) Tylko jakbyś mógł to podaj mi adres strony z "Anime" i jakąś stronkę innego, żebym wiedziała mniej więcej jak stronka ma wyglądać - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Mam stworzyć nową stronkę dla tego Anime??? - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Zaraz cie grzmotnę. JA UŻYWAM TYLKO TYCH TABELEK CO TY DO ODCINKÓW W TWOIM I PIPI ANIME! Proszę je usunąć. Ja ich używam, ale na innej wiki, a nie pozwoliłem Ci ich używać. - Archie Komozura 07:05, cze 9, 2013 (UTC) NIGDY - Archie Komozura 11:52, cze 9, 2013 (UTC) Pikachu :3 male - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Aktualnie nie prowadzę rekrutacji ,więc nie. Kiedy będą mi potrzebne nowe postacie ,dam ci znać''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png jasne :D "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy''' ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 17:29, cze 11, 2013 (UTC)" Sorry, ale niestety ja już mam główne postacie do anime (moje postacie) tylko że na papierze. :I Wild Missingno appeared! (How do?)plik:pokemon_ghost.png 11:50, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) Ale jako inna niż główna postać to oczywiście! Wild Missingno appeared! (How do?)plik:pokemon_ghost.png 11:55, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) Tak, tak. Wild Missingno appeared! (How do?)plik:pokemon_ghost.png 12:11, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Wild Missingno appeared! (How do?)plik:pokemon_ghost.png 12:16, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) 0K3Y Wild Missingno appeared! (How do?)plik:pokemon_ghost.png 12:20, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) Region Kanto a tabelki niedługo dodam. Wild Missingno appeared! (How do?)plik:pokemon_ghost.png 12:22, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) Tak. Wild Missingno appeared! (How do?)plik:pokemon_ghost.png 13:23, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) Nie ma nawet po co dziękować. :U Wild Missingno appeared! (How do?)plik:pokemon_ghost.png 13:28, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) Mówiłam, że nie mam dużo czasu, żeby wchodzić :( ale teraz koniec roku prawie więc może uda mi się częściej wejść. Mimo to nadal utrzymuję, że moge coś wrazie czego podpowiedzieć...albo z chęciąnapisze 2 odcinek tylko musisz mi napisać wydarzenia - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Proszę cię o nieużywanie Tabelek Klary Za dużo Percy'ego Jacksona 12:17, cze 18, 2013 (UTC) Spoko, możesz być główną. Napisz mi jaką wybierasz postać (z HP), jak masz się nazywać, jakie chcesz zwierzę (sowa, kot, ropucha lub szczur, oprócz sowy śnieżnej bo ja będę taką mieć) i jakiego startera (oprócz Shinxa, bo tego ja będę mieć). I nie bierz Rona, bo jego biorę na postać mojego kuzyna. Musisz wziąć jedenastolatka, tylko pamiętaj, że będziesz rósł, czyli że następnym sezonie (tj. drugi rok) będziesz mieć 12 lat itd. Scraggy Ok, a jaka rasa? (tylko żeby nie był to duży pies). I napisz mi jak chcesz ewoluować Oshawotta. A, i jak ma się nazywać twoja postać? Nazwisko musi być powiązane z HP (tylko nie Potter, nie chcę pokrewieństwa wśród głównych). Scraggy Ok, to będziesz się nazywał Longbottom. Jakie imię ma mieć twój pekińczyk? Scraggy Ok, tylko na swoim profilu nie podawaj zwierzęcia ani pokemona dopóki nie zadebiutuje. Jajko pokemona wpisujesz pod posiadane rzeczy (tam też wpisujesz różdżkę, kociołek itd.), ale to też dopiero wtedy, gdy te rzeczy pojawią się w anime w twoim posiadaniu. I napisz coś o bliźnie, najlepiej żeby jej historia łączyła pokemony i magię. Chcesz żeby twój Oshawott przebywał w pokeballu czy po za nim? Scraggy Zadebiutujesz w drugim odcinku. Dzisiaj może napiszę pierwszy. Scraggy Jakiego koloru ma być Jake? Scraggy Mógłbyś zrobić już swój profil? Bo muszę znać pochodzenie twojej blizny do drugiego odcinka. Scraggy party zrob na dyskusjii swojej postaci xd "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy''' ]]'''' Pogadaj! :D ''plik:Glacusiek.jpg 13:46, cze 28, 2013 (UTC)" Hej, czemu nie dałeś Jake'a na swoim profilu? Scraggy Z Pipi to bym wkroczyła, ale z tobą nie .-. Za dużo Percy'ego Jacksona 06:26, lip 1, 2013 (UTC) Zrobilibyście mnie wredną, irytującą rywalką, która zawsze wygrywa, a w najważniejszej bitwie przegra, tak? Nie chce, mam własne zajęcia. Za dużo Percy'ego Jacksona 06:35, lip 1, 2013 (UTC) Nie ,dzięki. Mam dużo do zrobienia ze swoim anime ,opowiadaniem, regionem i wiele wiele więcej ;/ Sorry.[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Ok, zapiszę się do rywali. I moim starterem będzie Snivy, dobra? Scraggy Imię: Kate Starter: Snivy -> Servine -> Serperior Region: Unova Miasto: Nuvema Wygląd: 250px Mam podać ci pokemony jakie chcę złapać? Jak tak to ile? Scraggy Ale ile ma być pokemonów w tym party? 6 czy więcej? Scraggy Ok, no to: *Snivy -> Servine -> Serperior *Tepig -> Pignite *Oshawott -> Dewott *Pidove -> Tranquill -> Unfezant *Jajko -> Scraggy ((male}} *Blitzle -> Zebstrika W obiegu: *Jajko -> Scraggy *Sandile -> Krokorok -> Krookodile (w okularach) *Roggenrola -> Boldore *Palpitoad *Sewaddle -> Swadloon -> Leavanny Scraggy No skorzystam ten raz z okazji. Będę rywalem Leona, nazywam się (jak zawsze) Archie, w skrócie Art, wygląd Barry'ego i na startera moje przykładowe party: Snivy -> Servine -> Serperior || Tepig -> Pignite -> Emboar || Oshawott -> Dewott Samurott || Sewaddle -> Swadloon -> Leavanny || Sanddile -> Krokorok -> Krookodile w okularach || Pidove -> Tranquill -> Unfezant - 'Archie Komozura 09:41, lip 4, 2013 (UTC) Jak bym mógł w rotacji, to : Sawk || Zorua || Hydreigon || Swanna || Dwebble -> Crustle - Archie Komozura 09:42, lip 4, 2013 (UTC) Nie raz mi się zdarza XD.Jak by co, to do "Przy sobie" dochodzi Zorua, a do rotacji wchodzi Leavanny - Archie Komozura 12:43, lip 4, 2013 (UTC) Niestety nie można. Czy mogęzmienić wyglad w twoim i pipi canime na Asha? i czy mogę się dodać? - Archie Komozura 16:20, lip 4, 2013 (UTC) Ale czemu piszesz mi co miałeś z ortografii? Nie rozumiem? Jesteś spokrewniony z PokeTripem ,czy to ty? Bo on jakoś ostatnio ucichł... Ok, napiszę jak będę potrzebował chętnych.[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png ? Nic nie zrozumiałem? [[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png A teraz rozumiem. [[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Proszę:) [[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Możesz do anime, ale ja niestety nie chce do twojego bo nie mam czasu jedyny w jakim jestem to Volt'a więc przepraszam, ale jak chcesz do mojego to napisz mi na dyskusji. 7 ulubionych twoich pokemonów (nie evo), imię i nazwisko. I kim chcesz być (możesz być każdym oprócz głównym). I ja ci odpiszę czy masz robić profil na moim anime :) --Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 09:55, lip 6, 2013 (UTC)